


A Fury's Affection

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's just fluff ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus takes Megaera on a date, and she is reminded again of how much she cares for him.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	A Fury's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Meg and Zag deserve more fluff, and a big thanks to the discord for the ideas for this fic!

Meg stopped her slow sipping of her drink to look Zagreus over. He was nervous, running one of his hands through his hair. 

"A date?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, Meg, a date, a real one," Zag said. "One with just you and I, and we have some fun together." 

She narrowed her eyes, looking meaningfully to his bed chambers down the hall and back. 

"No--not just--" he sputtered, face blushing red in the way only he can. "I mean, we can after, maybe, but that's not what I'm asking for. I think a fun date would be nice." 

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, careful to keep her voice skeptical, but she softened her expression just slightly. 

He gave her a shy smile. "Would you come out to the garden with me?" 

"Now?" she asked.

He nodded. She gulped down the rest of her drink to hide her smile. 

He held out an arm for her, which she looked at for a long pause. 

He flexed his palm. "Maybe we could hold hands? Just for the date." 

Blood and darkness, why did she let him do this to her? She grabbed his hand, not bothering to temper her Fury strength as she did so. She knew Zag wouldn't mind. 

He beamed before schooling his features into a more neutral expression. They walked together, Zag at a quick pace to keep in line with her long stride.

Until she stopped at an abrupt halt at the entrance to the garden. 

"Zagreus," she said, "how did you even know I was going to say yes?" 

In the garden, there was a blanket splayed out on the scraggly underworld grass. A large platter of a roasted fish laid out on top, chopped onions encircling it. A large bottle of real ambrosia perched nearby. Scattered around it were candles and even--were those pomegranate flower petals?

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured if I'd asked and you said 'yes,' you'd figure out what I was planning before I could show you. So I was just hopeful, really," Zag said, gently tugging on her hand, pulling her into the garden with him. 

"This is..." she began, trailing off as she realized she had no idea how to describe it. No one had ever done anything like this for her. 

"Do you... want to sit?" Zag asked slowly. 

Meg knew what he was really asking. _Do you like this?_

"Yes," she said. She gave him a satisfied smile. "I don't know how you managed all this but thank you." 

"Really, please, this is nothing you need to thank me for, really," he said quickly. 

She shrugged. She untied the silken ribbon from the ambrosia bottle and uncorked it with a heavenly pop. She eyed the cooked fish warily. It looked cold. 

She didn't say anything, but Zag had obviously ha the same realization. "I have an idea," he said. 

Grinning wildly, Zag sat on the ground and lifted up the metal platter. He set it on his flaming feet, and within a few seconds Meg could hear it sizzling. 

"Wow," Meg drawled. She smelled the savory aroma as it wafted upward. "That is... something." 

"Only the finest for you, Meg." 

A surprised laugh burst from her then, caught off guard by the ridiculousness of the situation. Zag joined her as well, his laugh always near the surface and delighted. 

She sat down next to him, and plucked a fork from the platter, and took a cautious bite. It was delicious, better than any underworld food could be.

"Did you... catch this?" she asked. 

"Yeah, from the surface!" Zag answered. 

"It's really good." 

"I'm glad you like it," Zag said, taking the dish off his feet and setting it back on the blanket, steaming and making Meg's mouth water. 

She took another eager bite, savoring it. Then another, and another. She swung the bottle of ambrosia back, tasting the flavor of... 

"What is it this time?" Zagreus asked. 

"Hm," she said, "I'm not sure I can explain--you can taste it." 

She raised an eyebrow and held the bottle out to him. He looked at her curiously before bringing the bottle to his lips. She watched him swallow, her eyes trailing the motion of his throat. 

He smacked his lips lightly, and smiled. "Oh, gods, that's good. That's..." His face flushed. "They can make _that_ a flavor?" he asked incredulously. 

Meg chuckled. "I'm sure Aphrodite had a say in this batch." 

She took the bottle from his hands, and enjoyed another sip of the flavor of pure pleasure. 

They passed it back and forth for a little while, enjoying one another's company and polishing off the fish. 

Zag's blush was one of the most unique things about him. As he drank, his cheeks continued to redden. Meg found her gaze continue to catch on his flushed face, watching even his ears darken as well. 

They talked of his work escaping the underworld, and she told him about her recent duties. Then they devolved into teasing, laughing, and gossiping about other members of the house. 

For a moment Meg got lost, staring at Zag as he laughed, drinking in his flushed face, the way his voice gave away his happiness. 

She would do anything for more of that sound. For him to have done something so special for her, it made her chest tight. 

She had never felt so in love. 

"...Meg?" 

She blinked, and realized he had been speaking for a few minutes. "What, Zag?" she said, sharpening her features to hide her embarrassment. 

"Everything alright?" he asked. "I was saying, if you want to, we can go to my chambers now. But, only if you want to." 

He grazed his hand over hers where it rested on the grass. He looked up at her expectantly. 

She leaned in and kissed him. He melted into the kiss, easy and eager as always. 

She broke away, and he let out a soft contented sigh.

"Thank you, Zagreus," she murmured. 

"Mmhm," he said. "I'm glad you liked it. You're... I care about you a lot, Meg." 

She kissed him again, unsure of what words would escape her lips if she didn't occupy them. He seemed to understand, and melted into her kiss.

"Sometime we'll have to take a fishing trip," Meg commented, pulling away from the kiss. She stood, and held out a hand for Zag to grab. "I want to see how you managed this." 

"Oh, really? You're serious, Meg?" he blurted, lighting up. He took her hand eagerly, nearly jumping up beside her.

"Have I ever misled you before?" she asked, lips curving upward.

"Well--er, no--" 

"Zag," she interrupted sharply. "Let's go to your chambers. Now." 

He nodded, clearing his throat, his grip still steady on her hand as they made their way back inside the house. After ducking quickly into Zag's chambers, they were finally alone. 

Without hesitating, Meg leaned in again to kiss Zagreus deeply, inhaling the taste of the ambrosia as well as the fish, somehow managing to make a delicious combination. Or maybe that was something unique to Zag. 

"Meg--" he gasped out, limbs loose in her grip. 

"It's my turn to show you how much you mean to me, Zagreus." 

His face, ever an indication of his emotion, flushed once more. "Only if you want to, Meg. You don't have to. Whatever makes for a pleasant evening or morning for you." 

" _Tsch_ , didn't I just ask, have I ever misled you?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Never," he said, and anything else he might've said was swallowed in her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So every bottle of ambrosia has a unique flavor, and this one tasted like the memory of feelings of pure pleasure. Aphrodite and Dionysus would be high-fiving each other I think lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ver-writes and @ver_writes


End file.
